115 years to late
by abbydepp
Summary: This is my version of how Tuck Everlasting should have ended.


(Winnie's POV)

I looked over the incredible view of Paris. The Eiffel tower would have been a lot more enjoyable with the man who convinced me of going here. I smiled to myself. Jesse Tuck. My love. Who I haven't seen in 115 years. How you ask? Jesse and his family: Miles, May, and Angus Tuck were people who drank from a spring at the bottom of a tree. Little did they know that the spring was magical and made them immortal. So then I came along and fell head over heals in love with Jesse. Who returned the feelings, I might add. But of course, something had to happen. The Tuck's were being tracked by a man in a yellow suit who had heard about them by his grandmother. Well, when the man in the yellow suit shows up and tries to hurt me. May responds by hitting him in the back of the head with a huge piece of wood. Which killed him. Then my father showed up and took me back home. (Did I mention the Tuck's technically kid-napped me.) After about a day, May was charged of murder and was to be hanged. But the problem with that was she couldn't die. So Jesse, Miles, and I thought up a plan and save May and Angus from the prison. My smile grew as I thought of what Jesse told me as he was about to leave, "Go back to the spring. Drink from it, when it is safe I'll come back to get you. Winnie Foster I will love you until the day I die!" Then he, along with the ret of the Tuck's, had run from Tree Gap. And I haven't seen them since. My smile faded.

So I did what Jesse told me to do, I went back to the spring and drank from it. After 115 years, this leads us to now. I was looking out at Paris, France from the top of the Eiffel Tower which was magnificent. 115 years earlier, Jesse and I would always talk about traveling the world together. We especially wanted to go to the Eiffel Tower. And climb up all 1652 steps to get to the very top. I smiled again. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned an old man asked me to take a picture of him and his wife with the view in the background. I said sure and took there picture.

(Jesse's POV)

I rode my motorcycle to the familiar rode of Tree Gap, I saw the gates of Winifred Foster's old abandon looking house. _How pathetic of me! _I thought to myself_. I tell her to wait for me and come back 115 years later? What was I thinking? _I parked my motorcycle by a tree in the woods and walk deep in the woods looking for the spring. While walking, I think of my love, Winnie Foster, her beauty was ravishing, her laugh was Heaven bells, and her smile was like the blind seeing the sun for the first time. I closed my eyes and smiled as I imagined her face. When I entered the circle, I saw the tree with the spring who Angus had carved a "T" into to know where we had drunken so many years ago. I looked around the small circle, no Winnie, my heart dropped. I walked toward the water of the spring. I drank from it. Once again, the water tasted like Heaven. I suddenly noticed a rock with a letter under it. I picked up the letter to hopefully. It read, "Jesse if you are reading this I drank from the spring and I have gone to Paris, France and I will be at the top of the Eiffel Tower everyday for a year. Love, Winnie Foster. 2-8-2002." (the date was 3-4-2002) I stared at the letter in shock and then I started jumping for joy. "She is still alive! She is still alive! She drank from the spring! She still loves me! She's at the Eiffel Tower!" I stopped jumping and hugged the note. "I have got to get to the Eiffel Tower, now! I'm coming Winnie, I'm coming!" I ran back to my motorcycle and kicked it into gear. Heading for the nearest airport, an hour later I was on a plane to Paris. My smile had not gone away. My love for Winnie Foster was growing as I grew closer to her. _I'm coming, Winnie Foster, I love you. _

(Winnie's POV)

I had gotten to know the couple that I took the picture of a little better. There names were Tom and Sarah. Tom was a retired Veteran and Sarah had just retired a week ago from being a nurse.

"So, Winnie, did you climb up all those steps?" Sarah asked me.

"Yes, ma'am, I did. All 1652 steps." I smiled. Thinking of Jesse again.

"Well we took the elevator, there is no way my feet could take that many steps." Tom laughed.

"Yes, well I took off my shoes and ran up them." I smiled again.

"Are you here alone, Winnie? Or…?" Sarah asked me.

"I'm kind of waiting on someone. But I'm not alone when I think of him." I just couldn't stop smiling.

"I see. That is how I think when I think of my Tom." She smiled at her husband. Tom kissed her on the cheek.

"Aww!" I said before I could help myself. Tom blushed and Sarah laughed. "Well, would you like us to wait with you or do you want to be alone with him?" Sara asked.

I contemplated that. "You can go, if you should like. I don't want you to stay just for me, I'm not even sure when he is coming." I smiled sadly.

"He'll come. You seem like a very lovely spirit. He will come." Tom said touching my shoulder.

"Thank you." I smiled and nodded.

( Jesse's POV)

I bolted up the winding stairs to the top of the Eiffel Tower. _Please be here! Winnie stay here I'm coming for you._

(Winnie's POV)

"Well here is our cell phone number." Tom handed me a card. "If you need anything. We would love to meet him one-day." Tom smiled.

"What is his name, dear?" Sarah asked before I could answer Tom.

"Thank you Tom. His name is Jesse. Jesse Tuck." I smiled.

"Such a nice name. You love him don't you." Sarah asked, I nodded. "He loves you to. You too share a tight bond. I can see it in your eyes. And you haven't seen each other in a long time, have you?"

"Long time." I repeated sadly.

(Jesse's POV)

Finally the top of the stairs showed daylight. I started searching for her. "Winnie!" I yelled. "Winifred?"

(Winnie's POV)

"Well we should get going." Tom said to me and Sarah.

"Okay. Well thank you for everything and thanks for giving me your number. I'll call you sometimes." I hugged them both and they waved and went to the elevator pushed a button and the doors shut. I smiled after them. Such nice people. They reminded me of May and Angus. "Winnie Foster?" I heard someone say in the distance. I saw a man running toward me yelling my name. Who was he? Was that…? No, it couldn't be. Wait! It is! "Jesse." I whispered. Then I remembered he couldn't hear me. "Jesse! Jesse! Jesse Tuck!" His beautiful face turned to me and he ran toward me. I ran toward him. He caught me in his arms and securely held me to his body.

"Jesse. You're here." I pulled back to look at his face.

"Winnie, you're here." He said smiling. Kissing me romantically. I can't believe I lasted so long without those lips of his.

He pulled away. "You drank from the spring." He smiled hugely.

"I did." I nodded.

"Why?"

"I realized I couldn't live without you. Jesse Tuck, I realized I am in love with you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too! So much, Winnie!" He said as he twirled me around and around.

"How did I live 115 years without you?" I said out loud.

"I was asking myself the same question. I love you, so _so much Winnie Foster." _

"_I love you more, Jesse Tuck." _

"_Not a chance." He smiled. "I'm so sorry it took so long for me to find you." _

"_Don't apologize Jesse. I understand." _

"_I love you, I missed you so much, please be mine. Winnie Foster marry me." _

"_Yes! Yes! Of course Jesse Tuck!" I kissed him again and then we told stories enjoyed the Eiffel Tower together. After 115 years of waiting I had finally found my prince charming, and his name was Jesse Tuck. We would live forever enjoying each other company, exploring every spec of the world and being happy. _


End file.
